Flames of Vengeance
by Ari-Morrigan
Summary: Standing between the demonic forces and success are the brave souls that dare stand in their way. Some dare for honor but others do it for vengeance - whatever the cost may be...(UPDATED CH 4 up!)
1. Foreword – Flames of Vengeance

Foreword – Flames of Vengeance 

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own FFVIII or any of the characters of the FF series that are mentioned in the following fanfic.  The FF series are all property of Squaresoft respectively.     

**_Overview:_  **The Demonic Gates have been opened and now, demon forces plague humanity and the only ones standing between the demonic forces and success are the brave souls that dare stand in their way.  

**_Pairings: _**unknown – To be decided…**__**

            Hey!  Ari Morrigan here and welcome to another alternative universe fanfic.  I got inspiration for a vampire fanfic but the idea shifted around so now, I present you with Flames of Vengeance – a demon-hunter based fanfic that pertains a historic tone.  Enjoy and feel free to make suggestions, complaints and notes of needed clarification!  ~_^


	2. Prologue Part I – Myths of the Past

Prologue Part I – Myths of the Past 

            Back in the ancient times after the great sorcerer Hyne's ascent into the heavens, an old evil arose from the depths of the ocean.  The same ocean, from which man drew many aspects of life, was retaliating – once again.  Hyne's presence was now gone and the evil in which he imprisoned so many years ago, decided to awaken once more.

            The successors that were entitled to protect the planet were weak and the Order of mages that assisted Hyne so many years ago were nearly gone from existence.  The Gates of the Netherworld that was sealed was opening and spilled the feared hell-spawn onto the face of the planet.  

            Sorceress Natara watched in satisfaction as the Gates opened slowly.  The humans that her former lover turned enemy entrusted the planet to was about to get a taste of what they truly deserved…

            In the Halls of Heaven, Hyne saw the gates open and prepared to help the humans by sealing the gates but Natara intervened.

            "You said that we should allow the humans to fend for themselves," said Natara, "We, deities, shouldn't bother in the mortal's affairs."

            "Yes, that is right but there is no alternative way.  The demons from the Netherworld are too much for them to handle," Replied the rejuvenating goddess Phoenix, "Without help, they are lost."

            "I have fought them before," said Gilgamesh,  "They are far beyond a human's abilities."

            "Whatever we may decide, we must do it soon," said Odin.  "The gates have opened faster and the chaotic aura has filled the oceans."  

            "We can go and defeat the chaos once more," suggested the sacred Zodiac.  "In honor of our brethren that had fallen bravely in battle.  They can't sacrifice themselves in vain…"

            "I agree," said the goddess of healing, Ashura.  "Our friends have fallen so honorably against the Forbidden Ones, we can't allow this to happen.  Hyne, please make your decision."

            "Of course, _Great Mighty_ Hyne." Mocked Natara as the other deities shot dirty looks at the goddess.  

            Hyne remained silent but finally spoke.  "I agree that something must be done but there is a limit to what we can do and Natara is right.  We can't intervene at the first sign of danger."

            Natara smiled in triumph as the others mumbled softly.  No one dared to say a word – after all, Hyne had had his decision and no matter how absurd it may be, it was final.  

            When the other deities left, Ashura went up to Hyne.  "Why did you go against it?  The fate of the humans are at stake and if the chaos is allowed to spill in the planet, then haven't our friends died for nothing?"  She gently asked.

            "I know Ashura." Replied Hyne, "I didn't like my decision either.  But Natara is right, however, I do plan to honor our friends as well."

            Ashura was confused.  "How can we do both?"

            "That is why I need your assistance."  The two deities exchanged words and entered the library.  Hyne reached over and pulled out a tome and opened it.  

            The tome was hallowed out and contained 18 glowing orbs – each of a different color.  17 smaller orbs were centered around a white diamond gem.  

            "What is this?" asked Ashura as she felt a presence from the orbs.  A familiar presence…  

            "These are the sprits of our fallen comrades that fell," replied Hyne,  "Their wounds were too deep for me to heal so I placed them into these orbs for the time being."

            "If that was the case, Phoenix and I should be able to resurrect them.  Unless there was another obstacle you didn't mention."

            "Cautious as always…  Yes, the problem was if they were resurrected, they wouldn't be able to keep a true form for very long.  That is the reason why I need your help."

            "Mine?  I can only heal Hyne; I can't give our friends a true form.  Phoenix can resurrect but I doubt that even she can do that task."

            Hyne smiled.  "No, I didn't imply that.  My idea was to reincarnate our friends into powerful forces that can be used among the mortals.  That way, we won't be interfering but just……….assisting since the Guardian Forces wouldn't do all the attacking."

            "I see, but how do you plan to distribute the Guardians?"

            "I have a daughter back on the face of the planet so that part would be simple.  But for now, call Phoenix so we may begin the first step of placing our friends back in existence,"

            Ashura smiled as she disappeared in a glitter of light to find her fiery friend.  As Ashura left, Hyne turned to the orbs.  

            "I do hope that you agree with the decision I'm making," he whispered,  "The fate of the world may depend on it but I am not sure as I was before that it is the right one."

            Yellow sparkles of magic along with blue and red shimmered together as a magic circle was formed and the orbs were placed in different points of the design.  

            Phoenix and Ashura stood on the opposite sides of Hyne and the three used their energies to breath life back into the spirits.  Phoenix summoned a flame of rebirth around the first orb as Ashura infused it with her healing magic.  Finally Hyne cast a spell upon the first orb.

            "Lighting warrior of the skies, the planet is in need of your powers again…  Rise and be reborn once more and assist them – Lighting Guardian Quezacotl!" said Hyne as the yellow orb grew bright and the Guardian Force Quezacotl appeared in front of the three deities and disappeared as a shooting star down to earth.  

            The same ritual was preformed repetitively until all 17 guardians were freed.  

            "Mistress of ice, the artic realms in which you once dwelled calls for your presence.  Rise and return Guardian Goddess of Ice – Shiva!"

            "Lord of the flames, the flaming fires is nearly burned out.  Ifrit, Guardian of the Flames, rise and walk upon the planet once more."

            "Maiden of the harp that sang in the wars of our greatest hour, the world is in need of your songs again.  Rise Mermaid Guardian Siren!"

            "Brothers of the Earth, the very earth upon which you toiled are threatened again.  Arise Guardian Brothers and defend the land you have called home."

            "Dark guardian of Gravity, you have fought along side us ever so bravely, now, that bravery is needed again – Diablos!"

            "Ruby headed Carbuncle, you have defended the planet once and now you are needed again.  Rise!"

            "Oceanic God Leviathan, your oceans are threatened and your assistance is needed.  Rise from the depths and save the planet once more!"

            Finally, after Eden was…

            "Loyal knight with the heart of a lion, but faced grievance – your sacrifice will always be remembered but now, the people of the planet need your protection once again.  Come forth Griever!"

            Griever sprung forth and traveled down to the planet as Hyne nearly collapsed from exhaustion but was supported by Phoenix and Ashura.  

            "We can only hope now," he said, "Their fate can only be decided by them.  Hopefully, they will make the right choice…"

            The three looked down upon the earth and hoped for the same thing….

            The gates finally opened and the ancient evils known only as the Forbidden Ones rose and reeked havoc upon the society of men and mages.

            The higher skilled magic users – mages weren't as powerful as Hyne's daughter but they were comparable.  After all, their roots and their 'sister's' were related for it was from the mage line where the great Sorcerer Hyne was born.  The Guardian Forces that were sent to earth were originally inherited by the mages but soon were divided to the humans.  

            Humans were potentially weak but with their ability to draw and junction magic made them powerful foes.  

            Lastly, was the daughter if Hyne herself – the Sorceress.

            The 17 mages that possessed the true Guardians along with the Sorceress and a small consul of humans led the war against the Forbidden ones and eventually succeeded in sealing the gates – for good.  

            However, the Goddess Natara saw this and was determined to not let the mortals off the hook so easily.  No, she knew of the Guardian Forces and plotted her vengeance.

            The 16th mage named Aden and the Sorceress Tamara fell in love after the war and both knew that the 'peace' that they achieved was temporary.  

            "I don't want to acknowledge it but the Forbidden Ones seemed…too easy.  There is something else behind this…  Something more threatening…" said Aden.

            "I know my love.  Hyne's actions of late have been mysterious and when I encountered Ashura in my dreams, she seemed – frightened of what would happen…  I can't foresee into the future and find out what would happen next.  It seems as if the gods know but they aren't willing to let us know what will happen," said Tamara as fear in appeared in her eyes.  "What if something terrible happens to you?  Or the others?"

            "Relax," said Aden as he placed a hand on her shoulders.  "Nothing bad will happen."

            "How can you be sure?  You said yourself that there might be a more powerful force behind the Forbidden Ones.  I fear for all of you."

            The mage and Sorceress decided that something must be done to preserve the future and they confronted their human friend Jerold on this matter.  He agreed and the three wrote down all the ancient arts of fighting and magic for a future generation – if they were ever needed.  The scrolls were then scattered over the globe.  

            Feeling satisfied on this matter, the three went on with their lives.  All the dark shadows of the past were forgotten…  Many generations passed and the name of the heroes of the wars was forgotten and the line of mages seemed to have faded away.  Peace finally seemed to have been achieved – but at a high cost.  It required the acts of heroism of the past to be forsaken.  


	3. Prologue Part II – Rise of the Demon Lor...

Prologue Part II – Rise of the Demon Lord 

            However, Natara did plan vengeance and it was finally achieved.  A runaway outcast from the society of men took refuge in the cave of a mountain when he discovered an art form there.  It was one of the ancient mage fighting techniques that had been written down so many years ago…  Determined, the outcast studied and pushed him to succeed.  If society didn't accept him for what he was, then they would accept him for being a warrior.  

            Little did he know that he himself was actually a decedent of this owner of the art form in which he sought to learn.  Mastering the arts, he was able to unlock the ancient Guardian that lay with the arts and junctioned with it.  

            Returning to society, he fell in love with a Sorceress and began to court her.  The young man charmed the Sorceress and they eventually got married.  Afterwards, instead of a peaceful life, the man began to get absorbed into learning more fighting arts and strayed into the forbidden dark arts.  

            The Demonic Arts…  As he advanced in these arts, he became mutilated – since the darkness overwhelmed him and each day when he returned home, he seemed less and less of the man that had captured the Sorceress's heart.  

            The Sorceress was potentially afraid and when she found out that she had a child, she hoped that it would pull her husband away from the forbidden arts.  She told him of their child and instead of being happy the man didn't say anything.  He was more interested in the demonic arts but a part of him – whom was still human, cared for the Sorceress.  However, the power hungry side remained in control – disguised as a will to protect his family.  

            A few months later, the Sorceress lay at home – getting ready to give birth to her child with her best friend by her side.  

            "Helen, I'm afraid of what he would do.  Promise me that you'll find a good home for my child." Said the Sorceress before she went into labor.  Helen was confused by her friend's request.

            "I'm sure that you can take care of him by yourself," Said Helen.

            "You don't understand.  I have foreseen what would happen.  We, Sorceresses aren't meant to have children.  We can either give up our powers or our lives.  I can't pass on my powers because then, my child would die.  But according to the rules…I will…"

            "Don't say that!"

            "It's true Helen.  Please, promise me…." Pleaded the Sorceress.  "I need to know that my child would be safe because my husband would fall into darkness and beyond redemption.  He has been falling and my death would push him further on the road of the damned.  Please…"

            "I promise you." Said Helen.  "I promise you that I'll make sure your child finds a good home.  Even on the cost of my life."

            "Thank you." Said the Sorceress.

            A few hours later, the Sorceress gave birth to a healthy baby boy and Helen took him away after the Sorceress looked into his eyes and held him for the first and last time.  The Sorceress watched as Helen disappeared into the horizon and smiled.  Her child was safe…  The Sorceress had given him the weapons we would need to defeat the enemy in the future.   

            Tiredness overtook her as the coldness of Death was at hand.  Falling asleep in eternal slumber, the Sorceress died as sparkles of magic radiated from her body and took off in the night sky.  The good Sorceress had died but by doing so, she had woven the last of Fate's loom that contained a destiny that wasn't weaved yet…

            When the warrior returned and found his beloved Sorceress on the bed – dead, he was overcame by grief.  All of this time he studied the demonic arts in hopes to teach and protect his children.  But the arts weren't able to protect his love from the cold hand of Death.  

            He realized this was Hyne's rule – a Sorceress's death in exchange for the life of a child.  The warrior directed his grief and hatred toward Hyne.  If it weren't for the Sorcerer, there weren't be any Sorceresses and that would mean that he and his wife would have lived a normal life…  

            The warrior picked up his wife's corpse and as he did, a note fluttered from the Sorceress's hands.  Picking it up, he read it.  

            _'It is never too late to turn back.  Revenge is never a method to retaliate.  Even Hyne has no powers over Fate so do not blame him.  Turn back and be a warrior of honor…  Love always, your Sorceress'_

Crumpling the note, the warrior knew his wife was correct but he didn't care.  If Fate didn't even heed Hyne, then he would make it so it would heed him instead.  Hyne had his kingdom in the heavens so the warrior would now make the kingdom of the earth his…  

            Watching his wife's body disappear in the flames of a funeral pyre, the last bit of human within the warrior vanished and he became a full-fledged demon.  The arts have corrupted him so his appearance represented the darkness within.  Roaring to the dark sky, the demon flew and arrived at the minor Gates of Hell and bashed them open with the demonic powers that coursed through his veins.  

            The warrior was now Draken, the lord of demons…

            In the distance, Helen heard the roar and hurried to a small village where a small amount of mages lived.  Sensing a good family, Helen looked at the child in her arms.  It would be safe for him there…  She placed the baby on the doorstep with the bundle of items that the Sorceress had packed up.  

            "Good luck child." Said Helen as she gave one last glance at the baby and ran off to tell the others of the demon lord's coming.   


	4. Chapter 1 – In Honor…

Chapter 1 – In Honor… 

            _The raindrops made a soft drumming as each came into contact with a surface.  The quite little town took no notice of the rain because it was already dark and many people were already in bed.  _

_            In a house, a child of 6 year old was saying goodnight to his mother and father before being tucked in bed by his older sister.  Little did they know that that would be the last time they said goodnight…  The boy fell asleep in bed to the rhythm of the raindrops.  _

_            THUD!  THUD!  THUD!  The heavy footsteps that neared the village wasn't heard until it was too late…_

            _Screams of terror and anguish filled the air along with the smoke that rose from the fire.  Blood pooled on the ground and stained the stones red as bodies of mages and demons alike were on the ground.  Everything had to die…………  Nothing was to be spared.  _

_            The mother woke the children up and handed them two backpacks and told them to run for it.  They would meet soon…  In her heart, the mother knew that it was a lie but it was the only way to get her children from harm's way.  _

_            'Keep this safe for me.' She said as she grasped her son's hand and an icy presence was transferred into him.  _

_            'I will mother.' Said her son.  _

_             She saw her children running off and smiled as she ran back in the front as she helped her husband defend the village.  The people were winning until; a tall winged demon flew forth and launched a devastating attack.  Husband and wife where thrown back and death came for them as they died hand in hand.    _

_            Glancing over, the boy leapt and tried to get a orc from killing his sister.  An elbow threw him back and he watched in horror as his sister was thrown off the cliff – screaming.  A tall winged demon stood over him as the blade fell in a flash of silver and pain erupted on the boy's face as he was thrown back and his head struck a rock that knocked him out.  _

            The tall winged demon turned and summoned flares that struck every building in the village.  The sound of his evil laughter overpowered the screams that were turned into silence…

            17-year old Squall Leonhart bolted up in bed drenched in cold sweat.  It was the same dream of the horrific incident that had happened eleven years ago when Draken destroyed his hometown and murdered everyone…  Except for him.  He was fortunate enough to survive but that didn't mean a thing.  After all, he rather preferred to be dead.  All he had known was gone and every night, that same nightmare haunted him.  

            Deciding that sleep was impossible to retain, he got up and looked in the mirror.  The mirror image of him was only of a muscular 17-year-old youth with stormy blue/gray eyes with light brunette hair.  Squall's appearance was flawless except for a thin brown scar.  He was in a pair of black pants and a white shirt that was decorated with a silver pendent of a lion's roaring head that hung on a thick silver chain.  This image was common here at Balamb Academy where young students like him were enrolled to learn and master the arts of demon hunting.  

            Squall, however, was attending his first year in the actual hands-on course not because of the reasons others have.  It wasn't for glory or for money.  His reasons were to avenge his family's death and bring an end to Draken's reign of terror.  Tracing the scar on his face, he could feel the pain when it was first made nearly a decade or so.  The scar was given to him by Draken and served as a reminder for why he was here in Balamb Academy.  

            Being the top student in the first year rank was a very high prestige but Squall didn't pay much attention to it.  He wasn't like other top students that hung out with buddies or bragged about their grades.  No, Squall was a loner and mastered the gunblade to live in the warrior's world.  

              ('The others can call me a loner or a lone wolf.  I don't care anymore.  I have devoted my life mastering the gunblade and magical arts that would be my only dependence when I face Draken – once more and for the last time.  It is either he falls at that time or I do.  But I have no intention of failing.  The motivation of my sister's screams pushes me on.  

            That is the reason why I distanced myself from the rest.  Loss is hard to cope with and I don't want to face it again.  When you get to know someone, you develop feelings toward them.  Whether it's in a friendship or romance, it doesn't matter since you'll be parted in the end so why resist it?  Death is inevitable and if you have loved ones near by, they'll only suffer so why even bother?  You will be alone in the end…') thought Squall.  

            He opened the lacquered black case on his desk and lying in black cushioned velvet was his gunblade – the Lionheart.  Squall remembered that his father made the case and his mother lined the interior with velvet for his gunblade.  He had watched them.  The original gunblade Squall had started with was the Revolver but as he collected items and gil from missions, he upgraded it to its final form.  The process had been filled with hardship but it was worth it.

            Th Lionheart was one of the most powerful weapons in existence.  Not to mention, it was the only thing he can rely on.  Grabbing the hilt, a tingling sensation raced in his fingers.  Squall knew that today would be the day in which the first year cadets would face a real opponent – which wasn't a sparring partner.  

            It would actually be a demon from the woods.  Closing his eyes and opening them again, he decided that it was time to start the day early….

            Headmaster Cid was already in his office as he spotted a figure walk toward the training area.  Without guessing, he already knew which student it was – Squall Leonhart.   Glancing over at the clock on the mantel and noted that it was the same time everyday in which he saw Squall walk toward the training area.  The boy was hardworking – maybe a bit too hardworking since he kept to himself.

            Cid didn't blame Squall for how he acted.  In fact, he was rather impressed by the boy's ability to focus on a task while the others would have had a severe trauma condition…  Recalling the day 11 years ago, Cid still shuddered…

            It was a rainy night as he and Edea made their way to the small village/town of Windhill.  They had seen smoke and speculated that demon activity had taken place.  Draken's forces were turning up left and right and left a wake of chaos.  Edea and Cid hoped to make it in time and possibly save some of the townsfolk or assist but that didn't happen…

            When they got there, the demons were already gone – headed to the west.  But what they left behind was an awful sight.  Beautiful buildings that were burned down and still smoldering…  Roads that were spotless and clean now were red with blood.  Limb pieces were scattered here and there as the spilled organs from disemboweled torsos lay on the sidewalk.  Men, women, and children and even infants laid dead along with orc foot soldiers, a few headhunters, scavengers, imps and ogres.

            The ogres have caused giant cracks in the ground and by the size of the footprints; Cid can only speculate the shockwave that was created with each step.  

            "Cid!  Come over here!" came Edea's voice.  Cid ran over near the cliff's edge and noted a few bodies that lay broken on the jagged rocks.  Focusing on Edea's beautiful face, he looked at what she had called him over for.  

            It was a boy no older than six years old in a pool of what seemed to be his own blood.  A deep cut ran across his forehead.  Cid shook his head sadly.  The demons wouldn't even spare one that was so young…

            "Cid!  He's alive," said Edea as she noticed her husband's lapse in concentration.  "Barely though.  We need to take him back to our home.  There's nothing we can do here, no one survived but him."

            Cid nodded as he took off his cloak and helped Edea wrap the boy and carried him back to their home.

            Numerous cuts and bruises covered the boy but it wasn't the only challenge.  The deep wound made with the blade was poisonous and none of the antidotes seemed to work.  The boy had a fever and was dying…slowly and painfully…

            They had almost lost Squall too if it hadn't been for his miraculous recovery…

            Morning had come and Cid found Edea asleep – sitting by the boy's bedside.  Cid sat down on the edge of the bed and as he did, stormy blue eyes opened and regarded him cautiously.

            "Hello there," said Cid.  "how do you feel?"  The boy made no comment as Edea woke up as well.  

            "My name is Cid Kramer and this is my wife Edea.  What's your name?"  said Cid as he tried again.

            "I'm Squall Leonhart," Replied the boy in a firm tone.  "My parents are dead aren't they?"

            It seemed more like a statement more than a question so Cid and Edea exchanged glances – unsure of what to say.

            Cid can smile at that moment now.  It has been eleven years and Squall had grown into an intelligent, polite but quiet man.  The lone wolf attitude was expected since Squall's trust in others was great but yet, he wanted to be independent because of the incident that left a mental scar like the physical one forever in his mind.   

            He opened his drawer and pulled out a long sword that he called Windstrike.  Cid, himself, was a demon hunter before he took over as being a headmaster for Balamb Academy.  The demons were advancing slowly and gained more power each day.  Cid sensed untapped potential within Squall that he had yet to see.  But already, the set of fighting skills Squall had shown were remarkable and quite deadly – if more potential was unlocked, then Squall would be one of the best demon hunters the world has yet to see…


	5. Chapter 2 – Prided Lion

Chapter 2 – Prided Lion 

            Feeling the light breeze of the wind across his face, he could sense everything around him, whether it was from a leaf that had floated off a tree and was drifting in the wind to the particles of dust that was disturbed from the ground in a mini twister.  The sun was beginning to rise as the colors of dawn raced across the still darkened sky.  Waiting, as every warrior should, Squall remained in a defensive position with his left foot positioned in front of him and his right hand on the hilt of the Lionheart.  His knees were slightly bent to get an even balanced as his eyes were closed to seek the perfect mental balance.

            Three…  It was an important part of his arts…the moves required every muscle, joint and mind to be focused.  The only way to reach his ultimate power was to perfect this skill.  The gunblade was a hard weapon to master but magic combined within it was harder. 

            Two…  This was the last result though…it was the only way to beat Draken and avenge his family.  Feeling the reassured presence of his Guardian Force,    

            One!

            Stormy eyes shot open as he ran forward and pulled his gunblade out and shifted to an offensive position.  SHING! SHING!  The Lionheart sliced through the air with ease.  Pausing, Squall placed both hands in the hilt and held the gunblade a few inches in front of his face.  Swinging the gunblade back, he let go of the hilt and the spinning Lionheart flew around him in deadly circles.  

            Raising his fists Squall delivered a barrage of neatly done punches that were flowed by a flying uppercut and tornado kick to an invisible opponent.  The momentum he built up after the combo allowed him to flip backwards into the air and holding one arm out toward the gunblade, it spun back into its owner's hand.  Squall remained in the air as he focused his energy within his gunblade and preformed deadly slashes in the area around him in a circle pattern.  

            After each slash, sparkles of light blue energy appeared and seemed to form a mystic circle around Squall.  After the final slash, he brought his gunblade back up and pulled the trigger back as the Lionheart glowed baby blue…

            As he waited, grew closer and closer to the ground.  A good 8 feet before landing back on the around, Squall aimed the Lionheart at the ground and fired.  The mystic circle dove down after the bullet as Squall was propelled back into the air and watched his latest finishing move.  The bullet struck the ground first and caused a shockwave of explosion but was muffled by the mystic circle that struck and shafts of ice shot from the ground and a wave of icicles shot down.  

            Landing a good few inches away from the ice impaled area - Squall surveyed his finishing move.  It was nicely done but needed more power backing it if he was to fight against something like a fire demon.  A calming presence comforted him in his mind.

            ('Thank you Shiva.') thought Squall.  His mother gave the ice goddess GF to him and ever since, she had been there within his mind.  It was another reason he didn't fear the icy solitude in which so many despaired of experiencing.  Sheathing his gunblade, Squall concluded that the finishing move wasn't so bad – though it could be better.  (There's always next time.')  Shiva agreed.

            Casting a Fire spell the slowly melted the ice, Squall walked toward the exit of the training area as a rustle in the bush was heard.  Pausing in his tracks, Squall clenched his fists and prepared himself…  

            WOOSH!  An end of a sharp whip shot out of the bush as Squall quickly dodged and landed on top of the whip.  The blonde wielder walked out.  

            "Nice dodge," said Instructor Quistis Trepe.  Squall merely nodded as he stepped off the whip.  "Do you come here daily?"

            "Yes," replied Squall.  There was no reason to be rude to the woman – who would be his magic combat advisor for the year…  Quistis re-coiled the whip and hung it back on her belt.                                

            _'There's his usual attitude again…' _thought Quistis._  'The move I just saw him execute was pretty powerful.  I don't see why he hides such skills from the others – the moves were so coordinated, it must have taken months to master that…' _

            "That's always a good trait in a student.  Devotion," said Quistis.  "The finishing move you did was quite impressive…  Does it have a name?"

            "…Not yet…"

            "Well, you still have a lot of time since the battle exam won't start anytime soon…  I was going to ask you if you wanted a practice battle against me but I'll see you later Squall," said Quistis.  "I have a class to teach…" The instructor walked off and left Squall to his own thoughts.

            Shrugging, the first year cadet parted from the training area as he originally intended.

******************

            A dark figure in the shadows watched as the person known as Squall Leonhart walked out of the training area.  The boy was strong…but was he strong enough?  Smiling the shadow placed a hand on her weapon.  Her mission was to get rid of the threats that may be posed by these demon hunters to the coming of her mistress.  Of course, it wasn't too hard…  The exams were a perfect place to stage the fatal 'accidents' that may happen…  But the other part of the mission was to search for possible defects from the Academy that can serve her mistress…

            "Soon enough demon hunters…you'll taste the true dangers of what pure demons can cause." Said the shadow as she disappeared in a swish.  

Meanwhile…

            RIIIINNNGGG!!!!  A figure sleepily rolled over in bed as a hand reached out and swatted the 'Off' button.  Setting back down, and falling back asleep, the figure bolts up in bed and looks at the time.  

            "Oh $hit!" exclaimed the figure as he ran out of bed and got ready for the day.  

~*~10 minutes later~*~

            The man looked in the mirror and combed his wild blonde hair.  Yup, thus begins a day in the life of 17 year old Zell Dincht...  Placing the comb down and grabbing his Gauntlets off the dresser, he slipped them on.

            As Zell did, he remembered the exams were today and his clutched his fists together.  Being in the demon-hunting academy was something he had always wanted to do since his grandfather was originally a demon hunter that was killed in the line of duty.  It was also his chance to prove himself to everyone else that looked down on him.

            _'Dream on ChickenWuss.'_

            Seifer…  That name rang like a bitter curse in Zell's head.  It from Seifer that most of his motivation came from …  Even in grade school, Seifer had always made fun of him and now, they were both in the demon-hunting academy and the 'rivalries' began again.  No, Zell won't call them rivals since Seifer's 'rival' was a fellow first year named Squall Leonhart.

            Zell had only seen Squall and Seifer duel once and it was in the armed combat class with dull edged practice swords.  Even though Seifer was a more experienced higher classmate, Squall was able to match the strength and agility shown by Seifer.  No one came victorious though; it was a draw since the instructor thought the battle had preceded for long enough.  

            Of course, Zell always had a feeling that Squall could have kicked Seifer's @$$ - he never saw it done before.  The two had shared a dorm last year and Squall was always out of bed before Zell and usually woke the martial artist up.  

            _'So that's the reason why I'm late this year…  Damn, where's Squall when you need him,' _thought Zell.  Squall may have been cold and quiet but eventually, Zell was able to become his friend.  It was a friendship that mostly benefited Zell since…  Realization struck him.  _'Wait, why am I recapping on this stuff?'_

            The reason why he had set his alarm clock – to get to the cafeteria before everyone else did.  The purpose was to get some hotdogs before the cafeteria woman's famous 'Sorry we're out' line.  Zell shook his head and remembered Instructor Aki's harsh comment about him being sidetracked too easily.   

            _'Perhaps he was right…'_ thought Zell as he zipped out of the door.          

**A/N:**  So how is it so far?  Sorry about the slow updates on all fanfics but school has been a &@^% on the workload lately.  Yeah, this chapter was a little short but don't worry, the next chapter will be lengthier.  

            Thanks to Rhi-an, Dara103, and Kikoken for the lovely reviews!  

Rhi-an, thanks for reviewing and hopefully this fanfic would turn out well. ^_^  

Dara103, to answer the part about Squall's parents getting murdered by demons, that will play a big role in the plot later on.  

Kikoken, yeah school has been a drag.  I'm glad you're still alive and I'm looking forward to reading the update on 'Final Fantasy Legacy'.  

            To everyone, I hope everyone has a very safe and Happy Thanksgiving!  

            I'm thankful for Squaresoft for FF8 and to Fanfiction.Net for this wonderful fanfic website where people can post their fanfics.  Also, I'm thankful for everyone here that has been utterly helpful and supportive.  There are quite a few other things I'm thankful for but I gtg – the turkey is waiting…  ~_^   

~Ari


	6. Chapter 3 – Last Minute Preparations

Chapter 3 – Last Minute Preparations 

            He was silently reading a book when he heard a loud commotion of a certain blonde fighter barging in the doors and making his way to the hotdog line.  Squall shook his head as he turned the page.  Getting up early was a part of his routine and was certainly a good one since it enabled him to place practice and his extra studies into a demon hunter's busy daily schedule.  

            The book he was currently reading was a book about the Ice Blade techniques that was to be learned with a katana but Squall crossed the Ice Blade Arts with a similar form of gunblade techniques.  He was almost done reading the book – only a couple pages left but the only obstacle left was to decipher the ancient mage scroll that contained the deadly arts that can be used when junctioned to Shiva.  

            Each Guardian Force had a set of arts that can be used to empower the fighter even more.  Since each GF had secret abilities, they had to unlock each one by mastering the arts and skills that was required for each level.  There were fifty levels of arts and so far, he had a good portion of them mastered.  

            Squall knew that his ultimate goal was to master the set of Shiva Arts and use them well.  However, a part of him felt that the Shiva Arts weren't the right ones for him…  He felt that he was destined for another form of arts but Destiny had given him this one.  

            Of course, Squall didn't mind since Shiva was an appropriate GF for him.  Usually, the GF reflected on a person's personality, strengths and weaknesses.  However, the best results can be obtained if master and GF were alike and shared a bond.  In this case, the match seemed right…  

            "Hey Squall!" said Zell as he sat down in front of his former roommate with a giant plate of hotdogs that made Squall wonder for the thousandth time if Zell was actually a human or a red dragon in a human disguise.         

            Squall merely nodded as he continued reading.  ('There has to be more around these arts,') thought Squall.  ('The pages have gaps in them…  It's almost as if some erased the letters from existence…')  

            "What are you doing?" asked Zell as he downed his fifth hotdog.  "Studying for a class?"

            Squall shook his head and replied, "It's for my own personal benefit."

            "Geez, man.  You're taking this job too seriously…"

            "Maybe."

            Zell frowned but turned his attention back to his breakfast.  That was how conversations with Squall usually were.  You ask him a too personal question and wham, he replies with one word and discussion over.

            Squall closed his book and got up to leave.

            "Where are you going?"

            Sigh.  "Out to the library where it is not so………noisy."

             _'This guy needs more of a social life,'_ thought Zell.  _'He needs to seriously chill out before he collapses from overwork or something like that…'_

*********************

            Seifer Almasy polished his gunblade, the Hyperion, in the corner of the cafeteria and watched as Squall walked his way – toward the exit.  Seifer resisted the urge to yell out and tease Squall as he always had but today, something held him back.  

            Ever since he had joined the Balamb Garden Academy, Seifer's goals were to exceed everyone else.  In a way, he did succeed that goal but in a way he did.  There was one person that he had yet to defeat.  That person was Squall Leonhart.  

            When he first met Squall, the image of a soft-spoken and anti-social person appeared.  In other words, to Seifer, Squall wasn't a threat but he was proved wrong during a sparing class.  

            _The instructor had called out the names for the next pair of fighters._

_            "Almasy and Leonhart," said the instructor.  "You two are next."_

_            A few older students giggled among themselves since the new student, in their eyes, stood no chance against Seifer.  Grabbing dull edged practice swords; the two opponents entered the matted area._

_            "Ready to get your @$$ kicked?" taunted Seifer as he looked into the calm stormy eyes of his opponent.  _

_            Squall made no response but simply got in a fighting stance.  Seifer shook his head as he readied his sword and charged in – aiming for the weak points in Squall's stance.  _

_            Before the sword struck though, SWISH!  A small breeze passed Seifer and his sword sliced through air.  WHACK!  The dull side of the katana landed a perfect blow to Seifer's back._

_            'That little bastard used the weak point as a decoy,' thought Seifer as he turned around and faced Squall.  'He's fast but not fast enough…'  _

_            Grasping the hilt with both hands, Seifer ran forward again and swung a few slashes.  After about the fifth blow, Seifer switched the sword from his left to right hand and arched the blade up in an uppercut.  _

_            'Bye,' thought Seifer._

_            CLANG!_

            The two blades met in midair.  Seifer sighed.  The kid was good, he actually lasted over two minutes…  

            'But playtimes over,'

            Breaking off the face off with the swords, Seifer skidded back a few feet and looked at his opponent again.  

            'He's too calm…  You can't tell what he plans to do next…  But it seems like he can't tell what I'll do either…'

            In a flash of black and white, the two dull edged swords met together and sparks filled the air.  Both moved with high speed and the slashes were only an arc of silver to the human eye.  

            Ten minutes later…  The two fighters were still going at it – both refusing to give up.  

            "Stop!" called out the instructor.  "Very well.  Leonhart and Almasy, this duel will be ranked a tie since we still need to give the rest of the class an opportunity to spar.  Take your seats."

            Seifer sheathed his gunblade and wasn't sure what to think of.  In a way, he was happy that he had someone worthy to spar against but on the other hand, Squall was somewhat of a threat to him.  

            "Hey boss!" said the heavy built Rajin as he took a seat opposite of Seifer.  "Whatcha lookin' at?"

            "SEIFER," addressed Fujin in her monotone as she took a seat beside her brother.  Glancing at Rajin, who was trying to see what Seifer was looking at, Fujin delivered a swift kick to his shins.  "IDIOT."

            "OWW!  Well, it doesn't hurt to be curious ya know?"

            Fujin rolled her eye and glared at Rajin as if to say 'What else can he be looking at?'  "LEONHART," she said.

            "Oh!  I see.  Do you want us to jump him or something?"

            Seifer shook his head.  "No, I doubt that you can," he said.  "Besides, today is the exams and I want to see how well he does."

            Rajin shrugged and started talking about other things, occasionally receiving a kick from Fujin.  Undisturbed by his friends' behavior, Seifer glanced at the exit that Squall had passed through not too long ago.  

            For some reason, he actually hoped that Squall would do well in the exams…  The exams can vary from year to year and Seifer had enough experience from last year to know that the exams weren't as easy as anyone thought them to be.  Last year was a battle against a blue fairy.  The looks of the petite fairy was unthreatening but the magical attacks it launched were…

            Frowning, Seifer recalled the reason why he failed.  

            'Well, how was I supposed to know that it should never be decapitated?'  he thought.  

            The judges had marked him down for "blood thirst" and "unnecessary act of violence."  Not to mention a few hundred other things that weighed his score down into the dumps.

            'But at least this year, I know what's coming…' Clutching his hand into a fist, he was determined.  This year, he would be a full-fledged demon hunter…no matter what.

********************   

            Selphie glanced at her wristwatch and hurried up her pace as she ran down the hallway.  She had just arrived back from a dispatch-training mission and found out that today was the final exams.

            'Geez, they could have been more organized and told me before I went,' she thought as she zipped down another hallway.  'Or at LEAST THE BUILDING IT WOULD BE AT!!!'

            Selphie stopped at a corner and caught her breath.  It was only an hour before the exams would start and she didn't even know where the exams were going to take place.  Well at least, she only had to see where the biggest crowd of students were and go there right?

            'Inspiration Selphie, inspiration to keep on going!'

            She got up and ran again.  The elevator doors grew near when…

            WHAM!

            Selphie was thrown back as she collided with someone.  Her nunchucks went flying and landed a few feet away.

            "Ow…" said Selphie as she rubbed her head.  "I'm sorry…"  

            She looked up and a hand was offered to her.  Accepting it, Selphie got back on her feet and dusted her dress off.  Nunchucks were handed back to her as well.  Selphie tucked the nunchucks back into her belt and faced her helper.  She gasped in the process.  

            It was Squall Leonhart.

            Selphie had heard about him and the rivalry between him and Seifer.  The two amazing blades men of Balamb Garden…  She had known that Squall had been a bit of a cold lone wolf so she never got a good look at him.  But now that she did, he looked stunning.  

            'Has the collision shaken her head?' thought Squall as he looked at the girl standing in front of him in an almost petrified state.  'I better leave now…'

            He picked up his fallen book and headed past the girl.

            "Hey wait!" said Selphie.  "I'm Selphie Tilmitt.  Sorry about running into you but I just got back from a dispatch training mission and got word that the final exam was today."

            Squall turned around and nodded.  "That's correct," he said.  "It will be held in the open arena about…  Fifty minutes from now."

            "Cool!  Thanks!  But why the area?"

            "It is being held in the area because instead of written tests, we will face an actual demon for hands on experience."

            "Oh…  I see.  Well, see ya later at the area Squall!  Good luck!"  Selphie ran off in the opposite direction.

            Squall frowned but said nothing as he entered the double doors to the library.

            'He's so hot!' thought Selphie as she headed back to her quarters to go some last minute preparations.  'However, the sniper I saw last year at the school competitions was hot too…'

            Selphie sighed as she changed her shoes.  She knew that all of this wouldn't help her in her cause but she knew that a positive attitude was the best thing a person could do.  Glancing at the bracelet on her wrist she closed her eyes.  

            'Hopefully I'll pass the finals because this is for you mom and dad.'

******************

            The cloaked figure watched from the nearby tree into the window of the Academy.  There was another one.  Selphie Tilmitt.  Or whatever her name was…   

            'That foolish girl doesn't even realize her true potential!' thought the shadow.  'Her aura is weak but the inner untapped powers still remain there…  Unlike Leonhart's aura…  His aura is barely even readable, hidden so it seems like he has no aura.  Why do I feel that he is hiding something?'

            She was puzzled slightly by the younger man's actions.  If he had a powerful aura, why did he suppress it?  Didn't all demon hunters want their aura to be strong so it would repel any demons that want to attack him?  

            "Alyssa," hissed another figure, as she appeared beside her friend. "What are you doing?  This is not a time for mortal gazing!  The finals begin in less than an hour and we need to rig it."

            "I still don't see why we are harming these…children, Janna," whispered Alyssa.  "There has to be another way.  I mean they are only kids and the more experienced ones are bigger threats."

            "*Sigh* Alyssa, you don't see it do you?" asked Janna.  "The older demon hunters will grow old.  And their strength will diminish with their age and afterwards, who will take their place?  The younger generation.  The Mistress wishes for us to target the root of the threat and it involves these…children.  Don't forget, one of these children may want your head on a stick."

            "But they don't even know what they are fighting for.  They fight because they are required to…  It's not their fault…"

            "So whose fault is it?  The Mistress's?  Lord Draken's?  Honestly Alyssa, I thought you had more common sense than that.  Yes, there may be innocents along the way but we must focus on our goals.  It doesn't matter after all; they shall all experience the same fate!"

            "But why do we fight then?  You say that it's their fault but their view is the same as ours in their eyes.  Why can't we stop this bloodshed circle once and for all?"

            "You're mad, Alyssa.  There is no way we can leave now and you know that.  Look, if you don't want to do this mission, you can always go home and I'll take care of it."

            "No.  I'll stay Janna," replied Alyssa in defeat and proceeded to follow Jana – whom had already left.  Her heart went out for these innocents but it may not be enough.  Their lives were in danger and they didn't even know it yet.  She looked one last time at the building and saw someone looking out in her direction.  It was the boy Leonhart.

            'Impossible…' thought Alyssa. ' He couldn't have seen me.  Unless he felt my presence here…'

            She disappeared with a swish.

            Squall turned away from the library window.  Why had he felt that he was being watched?  The feeling was…dark.  Demons…  But if there were demons on campus, then they would have been gotten rid of already.

            RIP!

            Looking down at the scroll he was holding, a small tear appeared at the space between the parchment and the end of the scroll.  Glancing at the rip, there were two corners…  A layered scroll! 

            Carefully removing the top layer, he looked at the hidden layer.  The writing was one that he had never seen before…  Dashes, lines, curve and swirls that seemed to be some kind of language.  However, he noticed a few blank spaces in the scroll…

            'Just like in the book…' thought Squall.  'Unless…'

            He felt Shiva nod in agreement in his mind.  **'You're on the right track, child.'**

            Squall reached for the book when the intercom beeped.

            "All cadets, report to the open arena for your final exams," said the intercom.  "Tardiness will affect your overall score and may even result in disqualification."

            Squall placed the book and scroll into the 'holding area' and headed to the open arena.  Just when he discovered something, Fate intervened.  The time seemed to pass so quickly…  

***********************

            In the library, the scroll glowed as strokes made with an invisible brush were made.  The book opened to a blank page and green flames erupted from it.  Burning in a passage of the arts that had been forgotten for so long.  A whispering came from the two items…  Barely audible but with no doubt it said:

            "From the ashes let a new victor emerge…  Ice is thy potential but beyond potential is the power of the link that was made.  A link that made to hold the differences of the war that begun so long ago with Hyne and Narsa.  The worlds that have been divided will now mend…  At a cost…'

            The book slammed shut as the scroll rolled up and went back into their regular positions.  The librarian walked into the holding are and glanced around.

            "I swore I heard something here…" she said.  "Oh well…"

            She turned and left as the embossed letterings on the book glowed.

**~*~ Comments ~*~:**  Oh wow!  It has been a while hasn't it?  Well, thanks a lot to Dara103, Rhi-an, Kira, and Kikoken for reviewing!  I hope you enjoy this chapter!  ~_^ 


	7. Chapter 4 An Unordinary Trial

**Chapter 4 – An Unordinary Trial**

            Squall arrived at the open arena - just in time.  A number of students were already there as demon hunters made their way to the seats  

            "Right on schedule Squall," said Quistis as she saw one of her students enter.  "It's a good thing you made it, since they are drawing numbers to see who goes first."

            Quistis held a jar filled with buttons and held it to her student.  Puzzled, Squall placed his hand in and pulled out a button.  

            "Number 30," he said.

            "Ah…so you'll be the last one," replied Quistis.  "Well, I need to hand out the rest of these so good luck Squall."

            Squall sat down on a bench near the exit.  It would be a long wait…  

However, the wait wasn't in silence.  A few screams along with the screeches of what he assumed to be Harpies raged on.  Applauding was heard so the first person passed.  Later, Selphie and Zell went and only Seifer, himself along with a few new cadets were left.  

            "Number 25!" said Quistis.  

            Seifer got up and strode elegantly toward the twin doors that separated the waiting area from the arena.  He paused before he opened it.  "Hey Leonhart," he said, calling his rival.  "I hope to have a spar with you after the finals so don't screw up."  Squall simply nodded.  "And Squall, good luck because you'll need every ounce of it."  Giving a signature smirk, Seifer stepped through the doors.  

            The doors closed and 'awes' echoed through the arena.  However, Squall's attention wasn't directed on the reactions on his surroundings.  Holding his gunblade in front of him, he called on his guardian force.  

            ('Shiva, guide me,') he thought as he recalled on the books he had read and all of the fighting techniques and skills that he learned.  He once stood with both hands, trying to lift the gunblade and perform a simple technique.  

But now, Squall wasn't that child that watched the fighters in the fields and just hoped to be one of them.  No, this was real and this was his destiny.  He was no longer a dreamer but an actual hunter in training.  

            Tales from long ago told of Hyne and the final battle he took against the Forbidden.  To give man a chance.  His sorcery powers prevailed in the end – but along with victory, casualties were made.  Shiva, was one of the casualties but yet, even Death couldn't contain her strong spirit as Hyne gave her a form as a guardian.  The ice goddess channeler.

            'May the courage and strength of my warriors flow through me.  Only then in unity shall we banish the Darkness that tries to tear our world apart.  My soul aches for retribution but I am not the one to deal it.  Along side the brave souls whom have fallen, a new light shall be lit and may the ice consume them.' – Shiva, before Hyne's final battle.

            A relaxing sensation flowed through his body as the ice guardian reminded her summoner to keep calm and his mind clear.  This was a trial that would be easy, hopefully.  After all, all those hours of practicing in the training center couldn't count for nothing right?

            "Number 30!" said Quistis.  "Squall Leonhart."

            Squall stood up and headed toward the doors.  Whatever trace of uncertainty or nervousness was erased from his mind and facial expressions.  Rendering to that cold ice mask that he had often worn, he entered the arena.  

            Minor details like each step and feeling the handle before opening the doors were unnoticed.  The sunlight engulfed his face as the arena audience came into focus.  The familiar faces of the Headmaster Cid and Headmistress Edea were in the judges' box.  

            A facility member appeared on his left.  

            "Here is your test," he said.  "You have to clear an obstacle course but there are no time limits.  However, a time will be kept but nothing will be counted.  As you know, your main exam will be in the end.  Any questions?  ………  Very well, good luck."

            The facility member left and a new obstacle course appeared.  A blue flare was shot into the sky and he started.  

            Alyssa watched from the crowds and admired the young hunter's speed.  Squall seemed only a blur as he dodged the automatic defense grids and destroyed each with lighting fast precision.  However, still as always, his aura was still suppressed and muffled.  

            "Janna," she said,  "His speed seems to overpower yours."

            "Shut up," scoffed Janna.  "However, his magic levels are still low…" Even though her voice didn't waver, Alyssa could tell that the statement was laced with jealousy.  Good naturedly, the cloaked figure watched the hunter continue and cheered him silently.

            He would prove himself to be an interesting opponent but too bad that he had to be eliminated so soon.  Although they would all meet the same fate in the end…  Death.  For some reason, the Mistress wanted Leonhart to be eliminated first along with Almasy.  

            Almasy…  He used extraordinary magical talents that could be compared to a Sorcerer or Sorceress.  Lord Draken had a wife whom was a Sorceress but died in childbirth.  However, the child was taken away and hidden.  

            Could it be possible that Seifer Almasy was that child?  

            Alyssa frowned as her attention was drawn back to Leonhart.  It could be possible but it was Draken's business…not hers.

            "Look at Squall Leonhart go!" said Xu into the microphone.  "Clearing the early obstacles with ease, it seems that Almasy has some competition."

            Squall ignored the commentaries, which he thought, weren't necessary during an exam.  Judging the distance of the course, he knew that the end was near.  A zapping sound was heard as he neared his next obstacle.  An electric fence.

            Sheathing his gunblade, Squall ran toward it and flew into the air.  However, before he made it to the other side, a screech was heard as a swarm of winged imps rushed toward him from the trees.  

            ('I knew it,') thought Squall as he pulled out his gunblade.  At Shiva's guidance, he swung the blade horizontally and channeled a wave of deadly piercing energy that eliminated the imps.  Not even a drop of blood spilled as the energy sealed the cut that severed the imps in two pieces.

            Landing on the other side, a cloud of sand swept up.  The area was clear and not another obstacle was visible but one feature gave it away.  A feather that lay on the sand.  A Harpie's feather.

            Sand shifted away from his feet as he raised the Lionheart and blocked a lethal claw attack from the Harpie.  The gunblade vibrated from the impact of the attack.  The Harpie's eyes met Squall's and at once, he noticed something wrong.

            There was a star around the Harpie's pupils.  This wasn't a regular Harpie…  

            Squall channeled ice energy through his blade and slashed the Harpie away.  The Harpie flew back and gave a screech as it disappeared.  Looking around and above him, the young hunter saw nothing.  

            ('Illusion,') thought Squall as he closed his eyes and focused on his surroundings.  It was exactly like the new finishing move he tried out this morning…  However, now the inner energy was unlocked and there wasn't a restraint.

            The light breeze that hit his face warned him as he held out the Lionheart and waited.  SLASH!  SLASH!  The blade sliced deeply into the Harpie's claws and legs with fierce precision.  The Harpie flew back but at the same time, Squall swung the gunblade back and let go of the hilt.  

            The Harpie screeched in pain as the Lionheart slashed multiple times and tried to avoid it but the gunblade became a boomerang.  No matter which direction the Harpie flew, the gunblade followed.

            "Interesting…" whispered Alyssa to Janna, who seemed to be half asleep.  "He's using speed to keep the Harpie preoccupied.  Ouch…  I do not wish to be that Harpie right now, although Leonhart is a cute one."

            "Hmph.," replied Janna as she watched Squall catch his gunblade and build up energy.  "I am not impressed by these mortal tricks.  And aren't you a little too old for him?"

            "Age does not matter," said Alyssa with a smile on her face.  "Besides, he's definitely talented and handsome.  Look, Leonhart's aura remains the same.  Are you sure we have to eliminate him?"

            Janna scoffed at her friend.  "His appearance is of no difference to me," she said.  "The Mistress ordered us to destroy any demon hunters who even show the slightest hint of a threat and I am sure that your beloved Leonhart fits the category.  Even though his aura is still dim, his fighting skills make him a worthy candidate.  Although it's a shame that he will not side with us because Leonhart would probably make a great general."

            "So you don't hate him that much," Alyssa said.  

            Janna hmphed again and continued to watch the match.

            Squall grit his teeth as the Harpie's claws dug into his shoulders and the sharp wings wrapped around his body.  A small tingle in his head told him that he was in the air and the Harpie was about to unleash a devastating attack.  They were going higher up in the air and Squall knew that he needed to break free before the ascent.  

            Edea watched in fear as the Harpie began to fly in circle.  It would only be a matter of minutes before the Harpie would slam Squall into the ground.  And judging by the high of the fall, Squall would be dead.

            "Cid," she said turning to her husband,  "we should stop this now."  

            Cid shook his head.  "I know what you are thinking Edea," he said.  "But remember, if we attempt to stop it then Squall would be disqualified.  Remember, this exam means more to him then anything else in this world.  If we stop the exam now, we may regret it.  The only thing we can hope for now is for Squall to break free.  He's very resourceful so I believe in him."

            Seeing that Edea was comforted, Cid turned back to the Harpie and Squall – who appeared as a blur from the Harpie's speed.  Hopefully, Squall will come up with a plan.  However, could he regain his bearings while he was traveling 95 miles per hour in the air?

            The Headmaster held his breath as the Harpie broke out of the circling and started the plunge toward the ground.

            His mind felt numb as the air swept past him.  All of the blood rushed from his head, so thinking seemed impossible.  

            ('Is this how I will die?') thought Squall.  ('During a trial in the arms of a Harpie?')

            The fate did not suite him…  

            ('I think not.  Not if I can help it.')

            A blue light enveloped him and the Harpie struggled to keep its grip.  The human she was carried just turned very cold – ice began to crystallize in her feathers.  The descent slowed down.

            Squall stabbed the Harpie in the arm – forcing her to release him.  Using the precious time that it took the Harpie to spread her wings to fly, Squall flipped on her back.  His gunblade glowed blue as he slashed into the Harpie's back.  Calculating the drop, he aimed the gunblade dead center on the Harpie and fired a single round as the momentum threw him back into the air.  A mystic circle formed on the ground and shafts of ice short out of the ground.

            SPLAT!

            The Harpie became impaled on the ice as a sickening crunching sound was heard as the second wave of ice shafts from above fell and sandwiched the Harpie.  The ice turned crimson was blood poured through the cracks when Squall landed on the flat side of a shaft.  Jumping off, Squall sheathed his gunblade.  The silence was expected but that did not bother Squall.  An uneasy feeling did.

            "Well, it seems that Squall Leonhart pulled through the whole ordeal," said Xu into the microphone.  "After a nice demonstration of-"  She was cut off by a heart-piercing screech as shards of ice flew into the air.  

            The Harpie pushed itself off the shafts of ice and stared at the hunter.  A yellow aura enveloped the Harpie and the wounds healed, as the wings grew bigger.  The coloring on the Harpie changed.

            ('…') thought Squall as the 'Harpie' changed.  ('shoot.  I never thought I'd encounter one of those…')

            A Harpie Queen, one of the most deadly aerial creatures alive.  Of course, the Harpie Queen would appear to be a regular Harpie but it changes after a battle.  Charging toward him, the Harpie Queen slashed his left arm.  The cuts stung and burned – poison claws.  

            Squall held the gunblade out and landed a few hits on the Harpie Queen.  However, he felt himself getting lightheaded as the poison spread.  Sipping down an antidote, no effect took place.  A gust of wind swept him off his feet as the Harpie Queen soared into the sky and plunged down with a spear attack.  

            Rolling over, he dodged the attack however, dodging did not help in all cases.  Squall hissed as a pain shot through his leg as another attack hit.  Standing up as the Harpie flew into the air, he summoned Shiva's powers into his gunblade – making the blade turn bright blue.  Leaping into the air, Squall pointed the gunblade at the Harpie and channeled a Blizzarga spell toward the Harpie.  The Harpie Queen retaliated with counterattack.

            His wounds stung as the familiar feeling of a Firga spell swept over him.  Squall blinked as his eyelids grew heavy and sleep seemed to be only a moment away.  Keeping awake by the motivation of his personal mission, the hunter called an ice barrier for protection as the Harpie called on a heat shell.  

            ('Aerial Blast,') thought Squall as he saw the Harpie Queen remain motionless for a few seconds.  ('If I strike now, I may prevent it from dealing damage.  However, I don't know how a Harpie Queen's aerial blast is released.  …I'll take a chance then…')

            Channeling more energy to his blade, Squall ran towards the Harpie Queen.  A fury of thick snow swept through the arena and obscured the fight from the audience's eyes.  Screeches and the sound of metal against bone echoed as a tremor shook the arena and blood splattered .  The snow cleared and a small crater was revealed.  Feathers fell to the ground.  A figure emerged from the crater - Squall.

            Blood soaked his white shirt and his leather jacket was torn around the left arm area.  Numbers appeared on a scoreboard but Squall didn't pay any attention to it as he caught his breath.  

            Alyssa applauded loudly in the stands, as she knew that the young hunter passed the exam.  However, her friend looked furious.  

            "I guess you are the one who switched the Harpie with a Harpie Queen," said Alyssa.  "Furious that Leonhart passed your test?  Or is it the loss of another pet?"

            "Yes to both," replied Janna as she chanted under her breath.  A violet haze appeared in the arena as Alyssa sighed.  "He won't escape so easily…"  

            The scent of demons filled the air as multiple lights flashed and a clan of Death Swarm appeared.  Casting Scan on the Death Swarm, Squall tried to come up with a strategy.  

"Name:  Death Swarm   

Level: ????  

Weakness:  Holy/Certain elementals  

Resistance:  Physical attacks  

Description: Death Swarm are the winged minions of the Forbidden.  Often considered as scouts, these creatures present more of a threat since physical attacks do not harm them.  Many skilled fighters have fell before Death Swarm for their weak magical talent."

Cid got up and called for other demon hunters.  In this condition, Squall was in no shape to take on a clan of Death Swarm.  A barrier flickered around the arena and isolated Squall with the Death Swarm.  Edea summoned her magic and tried to dispel the barrier but nothing happened.

"That was dirty," said Alyssa.  

"No, it was clever since all of his elemental attacks are channeled through a physical attack," said Janna.  "However, it is still a physical attack no matter what.  So now, he has to use his magical ability to fight these Death Swarm.  However, judging by his weak aura Leonhart's time is short since the Swarm will tear him apart.  Also, if he does summon a spell the barrier will bounce the attack back at him – causing a massive recoil.  Now, let us leave before we are discovered."

Janna disappeared with a swish of a cloak as Alyssa turned back and looked at Squall with concern.  However she knew that interference was impossible because this was her mission.  And failing was not her style.

_'Good luck Squall Leonhart,'_ thought Alyssa as turned around and left.  _'You may need it.  But somehow, I feel that you will make it pass this trial as well.  There's an inner strength that I see within your heart and it gives you more strength then any aura can…'_

The sounds of the wing beats echoed as his vision grew blurry.  Squall struggled to stay on his feet as the Death Swarm charged toward him.  Physical attacks were useless and most of his attacks were centered on physical ones.  Stabbing the Lionheart into the ground, he chanted the spell in his head.  A ghostly apparition of Shiva appeared over the head of her summoner as his aura became visible.  Unlike the usual appearance of Shiva, Squall's guardian was dressed in armor with a sword in hand.  

Shiva raised her weapon in the air and sparkles of blue energy emitted into the air.  Then, she vanished as energy swirled through the air and paralyzed the Death Swarm.  A wave of ice/wind energy radiated from Squall and vaporized the Death Swarm.  However, the energy came into contact with the demonic barrier and flew back toward Squall with twice the power.  

**_'Watch out,'_ **said Shiva.  **_'This demonic barrier will strike back every spell with twice the force.  I have encountered this type of barrier before.  If you try to send this spell back, it'll only triple back.  It is only a death trap created by demons to have a hunter destroy himself.  But there is a way we can get out.  However, you must risk getting injured.'_**

('Injuries are the least of my problem,') replied Squall as he reflected the spell back toward the barrier.  ('How can we escape Shiva?')  The guardian replied mentally.

Outside of the barrier, Quistis watched frantically as her student gathered energy.  This would only empower the ice/wind spell and it will only bounce back toward Squall with double the power.  However, not many skilled hunters knew how to escape.  And this time, it was a student.  

She never felt Squall's aura before but judging by his fighting skills, his aura was potentially weaker since combat was a greater part of his tactics.  The instructor saw other hunters enter the arena to break the barrier but no avail.  The demonic barrier was too strong.  

The only hope of getting Squall out was he breaking through the barrier or after he died.  A death barrier only ceased if its victim died.  The only way to break out was to overpower the barrier.  However, with the greater amount of energy used also increased the greater chance of death.

"Squall!" she called out.  "Don't use any more energy!  Stop calling forth spells!"

The student either did not hear his Instructor or ignored it because his magical aura flared out.  The aura increased five fold and overwhelmed the audience. Even the students outside the arena felt the energy that radiated from the structure.  

"Wow," said Selphie as she felt a magical disturbance that sent shivers down her spine.  "Is that Squall's aura?  Or is it someone else's?"  Zell hesitated as he saw a blinding blue aura on the ground.  The feeling was the same as Squall's – icy but mysterious…

Cid looked inside the barrier and saw the massive energy build up.  He had never seen so much of Squall's aura unleashed before.  Were these powers truly what Squall was capable of?  

However, like the shining blue aura, the demonic barrier shone as well.  This next attack could free Squall or destroy him.  But which one will happen?  The demonic barrier reflected magic and this was a magical assault.  If so, then Squall would commit suicide if a spell as powerful as that was released.          

Pain shot through his body as the poison spread through his veins.  A ringing sound echoed in his head as his vision grew blurry.  Squall cleared his mind and ignored the pain as he prepared for his next move.  The swirling sound of the ice grew closer as he placed his hands into position.

DRIP!  

Blood dripped from his wounds as his left arm stung slightly from the power that was being built up.    

DRIP!  DRIP!        

Crimson streaks flowed down the flawless silver gunblade as lion engraving seemed to cry tears of blood…  

DRIP! 

Squall looked up at the storm heading his way.  ('It's now or never…')

"Frost Execution!"

The two spells met in midair with a wave of light.

**A/N:**  Yay!  I'm still alive believe it or not.  This chapter took a little too long to write but it's finally up!  *sighs*  The past few months have been totally crazy with testing, assignments, and other things.  However revisions on 'A Clash of Fates' have been making progress.  ^_^ ;   

            Okay, innocent act didn't work did it?  *looks at reader who shakes head*  Maybe not but it's been a very busy time since school's about to end in thirty days and hello summer vacation!  

            Anyways, thanks to Yayo, Kira, and Kikoken for the reviews.  In this chapter, more about Alyssa and Janna are revealed and they will be playing a minor role in this fanfic.  More about Seifer, Selphie and Zell will be revealed in later chapters (hopefully they won't take as long to write!) and the pairings are still undecided on.  However I do have a vague idea on what they will be…  In this chapter, Shiva calls Squall her summoner since she is his guardian (also I don't know what the term would be for Squall from Shiva's point of view – protectee? *shrugs*).  I hope to add more details later on.    

            Well, there's still a stack of assignments with my name on them and I better get started.  Laterz!  ~_^   


End file.
